1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic device of the type having a base and a positioning plate for an examination subject, the positioning plate being adjustable at the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,133 discloses an x-ray diagnostic device having a positioning plate for an examination subject that is adjustably seated at a base. The positioning plate can be turned around a horizontal axis via the base and is mounted so as to be adjustable along its longitudinal axis relative to the base. An exposure unit, allocated to the positioning plate, has an x-ray image intensifier and a radiation emitter which are mounted at the ends of a C-arm. The C-arm is adjustable along its circumference and is mounted at the, base via a holder. By means of the holder, the C-arm can be adjusted in directions toward or away from the positioning plate.
An x-ray diagnostic device having a positioning plate mounted so as to be adjustable at a base and having a radiation receiver seated at the base is disclosed in European Application 0 761 166. The radiation receiver is implemented as a detector line and arranged at a C-arm which is adjustable relative to the base.
An x-ray diagnostic device is known from German PS 44 32 448, wherein a positioning plate for an examination subject as well as an aiming device are adjustably seated at a base. The positioning plate is adjustably mounted flush at the base as well as to allow rotation around a rotational axis at the base. The aiming device sits at the base at a level parallel to the positioning plate and can be adjusted vertically at a column.
An object of the present invention is to provide an x-ray diagnostic device of the type described in German PS 44 32 448 with respect to accessibility to the positioning plate, while maintaining a compact structure which is versatilely applicable.
This object is inventively achieved in an x-ray diagnostic device in accordance with the invention wherein the radiation receiver is a solid-state detector and is adjustably seated at a gallows frame with respect to the positioning plate, the positioning plate (for an examination subject) being adjustable at a base and the radiation receiver also being mounted (via the gallows) at the base. Solid state detectors exhibit a compact structure in comparison to the use of an image intensifier. By means of the solid state detector adjustably seated at a gallows frame with respect to the positioning plate, access to the positioning plate is also particularly improved, compared to known systems, due to the flat construction style. In addition, a broader field of use arises; radioscopy techniques and recording techniques, for example, can also be advantageously performed.
It is particularly advantageous to mount the radiation receiver at the gallows frame so as to be adjustable around three spatial axes, so that the x-ray exposures of an examination subject can be made from various radioscopic directions.
In an embodiment the radiation receiver is mounted at one end of a first gallows frame arm that is oriented substantially horizontally. As a result of the adjustability around the spatial axes, the surface of the radiation receiver then can be adjusted not only substantially parallel to the positioning plate as in the prior art, but also can be adjusted substantially vertically relative to the positioning plate.
In order to further increase the adjustment and orientation possibilities of the radiation receiver, the first gallows frame arm is mounted (adjustable along its longitudinal axis) at a second gallows frame arm that is oriented substantially vertically to the first.
Compared to known x-ray diagnostic devices, it is of further advantage when the first gallows frame arm is adjustably mounted along the second gallows frame arm, since the radiation receiver then can be arranged by corresponding adjustment not only above but also below the positioning plate.
If the gallows frame arm is adjustably mounted along the positioning plate, then not only head but also abdominal or leg exposures can be prepared, without an adjustment of the positioning plate being required. The same area of an examination subject also can be examined from different exposure orientations, when the positioning plate is adjustably seated along its longitudinal and/or transverse axis.
A particularly compact structure of the x-ray diagnostic device results when the positioning plate and the gallows frame are mounted via a common holder at the base.
In an embodiment wherein the holder at the base is adjustable, particularly in height and/or around a rotational axis, then an examination subject arranged on the positioning plate can be brought into a position or orientation favorable for the treatment or examination.
Particularly versatile examinations on an examination subject arranged on the positioning plate can be performed in an embodiment wherein the positioning plate is mounted so as to be adjustable along its longitudinal axis with respect to the holder and/or in a direction substantially vertically to its longitudinal axis.
In view of the arrangement of the radiation receiver below the positioning plate, besides the adjustability of the receiver at the gallows frame, it is expedient to mount the positioning plate so as to also be adjustable with respect to the holder in a direction substantially vertical to its surface. Thus, additional space can be made for the radiation receiver below the positioning plate, in addition to which a compact structure of the x-ray diagnostic device is achieved.